Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) species
''Species specific to and continuity. These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available.'' ::See: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species) for those species not listed here and which have their own articles. Barthoyite The Barthoyites were a species from the planet Bartho in the Oralian sector, whose planet was bombarded by the So'ja Coalition during the Coalition War. ("Nothing Else Matters") Cathosian The Cathosians were a species from the planet Cathos in the Oralian sector. Delosian The Delosians were a species from the planet of Delos in the Oralian sector. According to Grace Mul La, the Delosians were part of the Taygenian Cooperative in ancient times. ("Question of Loyalty") Dinokian The Dinokians were from the planet of Dinok, and were one of the first Oralian sector worlds to join the . They participated in the Oralian Peace Conference and would later sign the Oralian Peace Union charter. ("Transfer", "Security Threat", "Aftermath") Elacian The Elacians were a species from the planet Elacchen Prime in the Oralian sector. They were invaded by the Coalition during the Coalition War. ("Everything Changes") Femilian The Femilians were a feline like race that lived on the planet Femilinia in the Oralian sector. Kalenian The Kalenians were a species from the planet Koma. In 2382, they fell to an invasion by Coalitoin, along with Di'gan forces. ("For Better or Worse") Lok The Lok were a technically advanced species that constructed that Sanctuary Outpost and programmed the Administrator. They were the founders of an organization called the Lok Cooperative, which had bylaws that were in effect in the Secundus Galaxy. ("Sanctuary") Metaklite The Metaklites were a species from the planet Meta. They were a Federation member. They looked exactly like humans, except for a tattoo like pattern on the right side of their face. Assistant chief medical officer Johann Astian of the was a member of this species. ("Stranded", "Conglomeration") Nawlo The Nawlo were a species from the planet Nawnow in the Oralian sector. They specialize in exporting raw material they mine from their three moons: Ophilu, Leguro, and Camiu. In early 2380, the crew of assisted the Nawlo in rescuing miners after a mine shaft collapsed on Ophilu. ("All Gone", "Mining Operation) Neecian The Neecians were a species from the planet Neecko in the Oralian sector. They were attack by the Coalition in 2382; their planet was bombarded by Mass Driver. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") Or'pec The Or'pec were a species from the planet Paos in the Oralian sector. ("Monks of Or'pec") Paosian The Paosians were a species from the planet Paos in the Oralian sector. ("Monks of Or'pec") Quantum Beings The Quantum Beings were a Non-corporeal species that lived in what was deemed the Quantum Nebula. One of their children got lost when a shuttle that Connor Burt and Braxis entered the nebula. The child was stuck within Burt. Eventually it found a way to communicate with Burt through his dreams and return home to its parents in the nebula. ("Quantum Dreams") Rigusian The Rigusians were a species from the planet Rigus in the Oralian sector. On the exterior they look exactly like their cousins, the So'ja. The Rigusian race resulted from a eugenic experiment preformed by the Oppressors to create less violent So'ja. ("In the Shadows") Tacumah'da The Tacumah'da were a species from the planet Regis in the Oralian sector. Taygenian The Taygenians were a species from the planet Taygenia in the Oralian sector. Their ancient ancestors founded the Taygenian Cooperative to oppose the Oppressors. ("Question of Loyalty") Tulop The Tulop were a species from the planet Tulop in the Oralian sector. In 2378, they joined the . ("Grace") Turcian The Turcians were a species from the planet Turcia in the Oralian sector. In ancient times their world was allied in the Taygenian Cooperative. During the Coalition War, the Turcians were able to hold a blockade against the Coalition, thanks in part to supply runs made by the . However, they eventually fell to a superior Coalition expedition. ("Question of Loyalty", "From The Front Lines: Blockade of Turcia", "For Better or Worse") Veesem The Veesem were once a race that had inhabited the Oralian sector in physical form, but had learned how to move to a different realm of being. ("The Vacation") Velosian The Velosian were a species from the planet Velos in the Oralian sector, and was a member of the . In 2378, Captain Kelsoe and Ensign Zimmer were imprisoned for a short time when it was thought they were members of a terrorist group opposed to the Velosian state. In late 2382, after a long battle, that began in 2381, the Velos fell to the Coalition. ("The Cell", "The Boolran Eye, Part 1") Youth The Youth were a small -like species (who seem to have a child-like quality about them) from the planet Yoth in the Oralian sector. Their planet was covered in a deluge ever ten years, which they ride out in hibernation chambers. They believed the First Ones were deities, and that the Beast was responsible for the planetary deluges. According to Magistrate Molelink the Youth were part of the Greater Ha'n Supremacy. ("The Forgotten Planet") Za'darite The Za'darites were a species from the planet Za'da Gol in the Oralian sector. They become extinct a long time ago. ("Mission on Za'da Gol") Zëthounian The Zëthounians were a species from the planet Zëthoun in the Oralian sector. In 2381, they were under attack by Coalition forces with Mass Drivers. The helped some of the Zëthounian Defense force in evacuating some of its citizens. Days later reports were coming in that the Zëth Hierarchy had been declared a protectorate of the greater So’jan Empire. ("From The Front Lines") Also see * Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species) Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species) Pioneer (STP) Pioneer (STP)